


Carving

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Murder, Pumpkin carving, mild flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor is in the middle of a job but takes time out to help a cute reader.
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Carving

**Author's Note:**

> for my spoopy bingo thingy, just didn't finish before Halloween because life interrupts.

Two pairs of eyes looked towards the door as the gentle knocking persisted, "Shhh…" Victor returned his gaze to the owner of the second set of eyes. As if the person had a choice, gagged and tied to a chair. It was quiet for a moment before it started again, "Persistent." The hitman sighed as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him as it was in the direct line of sight to the apartment's entrance.

"Teddy?" Victor made a face and glanced back at the bathroom door, that schmuck didn't look like a Teddy. The voice was pleasant, _ They sound cute, _he mused before opening the door. "Oh, I didn't know Ted had company. Sorry." 

"Ted's tied up at the moment." Victor gave the person a pleasant smile, "I can tell him you stopped by." 

Victor watched the cute little furrow their brow made, he gave them the once over with his eyes. He noted the poorly wrapped hand, "I was going to ask for his help carving pumpkins." Their tone slightly embarrassed as they held up the bandage mess, "I may have cut myself."

"May have?" A slight tease in his voice, Ted's neighbor was blushing furiously by this point. _ Too easy, _ Victor chuckled to himself. "I'll tell you what, let me clean up over here then I will come and help you carve the gourds. Maybe wrap up that hand properly as well?" 

"Yes, please." _ Too trusting but cute, _Victor mused as he watched them hurry away. He went back to his charge.

"Hey, **Teddy Bear**, I'm gonna need to finish our little party here, got a date with your cute neighbor."

**Author's Note:**

> like it? maybe leave a kudos.  
Love it? perhaps leave a comment.  
Hate it? Apologies but it is what it is...


End file.
